Besos de Pasta Dental - Horrocruxmachine
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Escrito por Horrocruxmachine como parte del reto: "¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)" del grupo de Facebook HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE), basado en la canción "Toothpaste Kisses" de The Maccabees. RESUMEN: "Ya era hora suficiente para que Harry se durmiera pero seguía ahí tumbado en su lujosa y ancha cama de roble. La luminosidad de la ciudad inundaba la habitación". Disfruten


La siguiente historia pertenece al reto: " **¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)** " del grupo de Facebook **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** y fue impuesto por Pamela Brito a Horrocruxmachine quien deberá escribir un one shot basado en la canción 'Toothpaste Kisses' de The Maccabees. Recomendamos escuchar esta canción antes o durante la lectura de esta historia. Disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter® es propiedad de The Warner Brothers Company™ y J.K. Rowling. La canción 'Toothpaste Kisses' fue escrita por J Rupert Jarvis, Robert Dylan Thomas, Orlando Weeks, Hugo White y Felix White para The Maccabees y pertenece a la disquera Fiction Records.

.

.

.

Reto: Songfic Harry & Hermione | Mayo 2017

Canción: Toothpaste Kisses, The Maccabees.

Autora: Horrocruxmachine

Título: Besos de pasta dental

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Harry, de 32 años de edad sigue recordando a su mejor amiga en otro continente, ante las expectativas del reencuentro con Hermione, decide dejar de pensar y descansar un rato. Pero a veces acostarnos nos lleva a pensar esas mil cosas que tenemos en la cabeza.

Ya era hora suficiente para que Harry se durmiera pero seguía ahí tumbado en su lujosa y ancha cama de roble, acompañado de una caja de fideos chinos y palillos ya utilizados. La luminosidad de la ciudad inundaba la habitación oscura propietaria del Jefe de aurores, Harry James Potter de 32 años.

Estaba enteramente sumergido en sus pensamientos _. Primero, un simple y vago recuerdo de la captura del día de hoy el cual salvó a 37 neoyorquinos, luego una mujer de cabello rubio espeso que le recordaba a ella. Harry de 17 años corriendo en el bosque prohibido, nuevamente una mujer pero esta vez era castaña, unas manos que se unían en una cama matrimonial, Ginny, el divorcio, unos periódicos informando la noticia del divorcio, Harry llorando en un callejón, un teléfono roto._

El muchacho bostezó sonoramente en la habitación. Caminó hasta el ventanal que daba a la zona céntrica de Nueva York y cerró de un tirón la cortina. Se sentía pesado, con sueño. Las valijas ya estaban listas y todo estaba preparado para el vuelo de ese mismo día. En unas horas la volvería a ver. Caminó recordando aquella joven Hermione que dejó atrás en Londres y se vio en el espejo del lavamanos. La madrugada estaba siendo eterna.  
"Eres un estúpido Potter".- Se maldijo a si mismo mientras tomaba la pasta dental y su cepillo de dientes "No tiene por qué volver a verte".- Su mente escupía sobre él. Se cepilló los dientes rápido, mirando la cicatriz que Lord Voldemort le había causado.

Tiro al pote de basura los residuos de comida y se tiró pesado en la cama, se tapó e intentó dormir.

 _ **Cradle me**_

 _ **(acúname)**_

Harry se desperezó y depositó los anteojos en la mesa de luz, tiró la almohada al suelo y se quedó mirando a la oscuridad borrosa, acostado boca arriba.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado tanto tiempo sin ella?

Harry suspiró, sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver con esto, bueno sí, en realidad ella es la causante de todo esto. Se reacomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos al fin.

 _ **I'll cradle you  
(te acunaré)**_

Su cabeza le jugaba una mala pasada pero sabía que no tenía remedio… más que pensar en la mujer que había perdido, y que volvía para re-conocerla.

 _ **I'll win your heart with a woop-a-woo**_

 _ **(ganaré tu corazón con un woop-a-woo. *sonido de lobos*)**_

Volvía para saber que ella era feliz… volvía para saber si él podía hacerla feliz; entonces ahí fue cuando lo recordó:

 _ **Pulling shapes just for your eyes**_

 _ **(sacando formas solo para tus ojos)**_

Harry había tomado demasiado aquella noche en las Tres Escobas, Hermione lo había arrastrado de no ser de que ya sabía todos los pasadizos secretos y la destreza de la varita y su brillante mente hicieron a Harry levitar a la perfección.  
Llegaron a la sala común y al ver la situación la castaña tuvo que explicarle a la dama gorda qué había sucedido. "Te dejaré entrar señorita Granger, solo porque tú sí que te preocupas por él y no dudaría de ti muchacha. Pero solo esta vez" Hermione entró y lo recostó en el sillón de tres cuerpos que había al frente de la chimenea. Harry titiritó de frio.

-Harry… ¡Harry!.-Hermione intentaba despertarlo sin gritar.

-Shhh…- Dijo Harry quien se daba vuelta en el sillón, pero cayó al suelo y se reincorporó rápidamente.-¡Hermione! ¿qué haces?.- El rostro de Harry declaraba la falta de sueño. Entonces ahí la vió, a la única amiga que tenía en el mundo. Ese día se lucía bellísima, no sabía si era por el efecto del alcohol pero podía sentir su aroma en toda la habitación, nublaba… todo pensamiento que tenía y estaba causándole estragos. En estos 6 años no lo había visto tan claro: una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts estaba a su lado.

-¿No recuerdas nada?.- Preguntó la castaña, el ojiverde niega.- Haz tomado hasta la última gota de whisky de dragón.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que Ginny se haya ido con otro!.-sentenció el ojiverde, dejando de pensar un poco en ella

-¡Pero yo no tengo por qué traerte y cuidar de ti entonces!.- Hermione respiraba rápidamente, se sintió mal de estar protegiendo a Harry. Ni siquiera se sintió como una amiga, sino como una madre. Sabía que algo andaba mal en ésta amistad, él le gustaba. La castaña se dirige a las escaleras, mientras Harry llama por ella.

-Hermione espera!.- Harry corre hasta dejarla entre él y la pared.-Lo siento

La mirada verde-acuarina de Harry derribó cualquier pretexto que Hermione podría formular, sintió como sus piernas temblaban al de sentir la mano de él tocando su hombro, se sintió entre la espada y la pared, entre el verdadero amor o la resignación de seguir siendo su estúpida amiga sabelotodo. Así se sentía…

-hh…Harry-dijo con un hilo de voz.- está bien, no sucede nada.

-lo lamento mucho Hermione, sabes que nunca quisiera lastimarte, es solo que esta situación me trae mal

¿Solo a él le traía mal? Acaso no pensaba en ella? Hermione sintió ganas de lanzarlo todo y decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Los celos que destrozaban su corazón y que hacían cómo día a día se cuestionara su amistad con Harry… Pero claro, esta situación a él no le traía mal.

-¿Hermione estas bien?.- Preguntó Harry analizando su mirada.- ¿No hay algo quieras decirme?

Sí, entre la espada y la pared, ¡Por merlin! Que atrapada se sentía… tenía que buscar una excusa ahora -Tienes mal aliento.- dijo rápidamente

-¿tienes una pastilla?.- preguntó sorprendido. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras él pensaba.- Hermione…

-si?.- Hermione preguntó mirando como esos ojos verdosos se volvían negros

-Compárteme…-Dijo encerrándola más.- ese…- tomo su cadera con las manos, mientras Hermione daba un respingo pero no se quejaba ante tal atrevimiento.- aliento. Harry posó una parte de su peso sobre ella. Sintió la revolución, la combinación de las hormonas y el alcohol no le sentaban bien… ella es su amiga, ¡no! Era su amiga… ¿Qué sucedía?

-Harry… creo que te estas confundiendo.- dijo Hermione mientras miraba los labios del ojiverde.- Yo no soy ginny.- el tono de su voz fue suave, pero el partió el alma decir eso.

-Ven aquí

Harry no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, la tomó de la cintura y la subió hasta alzarla con sus brazos, sus labios atraparon los suyos creando chispas. Hermione se manifestó tomándolo del cuello mientras Harry bajo los pocos escalones hasta llegar al sillón frente a la ardiente chimenea. La deja ahí y la mira profundamente.

 _ **So with toothpaste kisses and lines**_

 _ **(Y así, con besos de pasta dental y líneas)**_

-Sabes a pasta dental.- Harry sonrió y Hermione soltó una risa.- o es licor de menta?

Eso fue suficiente para que el joven se abalanzara sobre ella y la atrajera con un largo y suave beso. El joven se permitió gemir en aquel beso, ni ginny lo provocaba como ella. La castaña se abre paso para dejar pasar su lengua y comienza una húmeda danza entre ambas. Los choques electrizaban e intensificaban las caricias; Harry toma de la cadera a Hermione y se tira para delante apretándose sobre ella, haciéndole sentir lo excitado que estaba.

Por merlin pensó Hermione, era una santa virgen a pesar de los rumores que se habían recorrido desde que la vieron con Krum, pero nada la excitaba más que tener a Harry sobre ella demostrándole y enseñándole aquella bestia que pronto se metería dentro suyo. Ella gimió y se aferró al cuello de Harry, abrió las piernas y desprendió el beso para comenzar a besar el cuello del joven.

-hh..hermione.-la voz ronca de Harry le incitó seguir

Las lamidas en el cuello pasaron al deseo de comenzar a quitarle la ropa. Y así lo hizo, comenzó con la camisa, desabotono hasta dejarlo en cuero. Sorprendida de un cuerpo trabajado se acercó a tocarlo y a sentir su aroma, besó cada parte de su torso hasta que Harry la detuvo y la volvió a tomar de la cadera para arrastrarla un nuevo beso longevo.

-Dime Hermione.- dijo entre besos.- ¿quieres hacerlo?... porque, mira como me estás poniendo.- El joven la miro a los ojos, tomo su mano y la posó sobre el gran bulto que se formaba debajo de los pantalones  
 _ **I'll be yours and you'll be...**_

 _ **(seré tuyo y tú seras…)**_

Unieron sus labios con fuerza, Hermione ahora apretaba, sacudía y descubría con el tacto la protuberancia del joven Harry.

 _ **Lay with me, I'll lay with you**_

 _ **(Descansa conmigo, yo descansaré contigo)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll do the things that lovers do**_

 _ **(Haremos esas cosas que hacen los amantes)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Put the starts in our eyes.**_

 _ **(Pondremos las estrellas en nuestros ojos)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And with heart shaped bruises and late night kisses divine**_

 _ **(y con magulladuras en forma de corazón y besos de noche cerrada, divino)**_

Ambos gemían ante la desatada entrega de amor. Harry la soltó para tomarla de los muslos y pegarla más a él. Los almohadones del sillón eran perfectos para una primera vez, o eso pensaba Hermione.

La castaña sacaba de un tirón la camisa mientras Harry le quitaba la falda dejándola en unas simples e inocentes bragas beige. Hermione lo miró llena de deseo y con un simple gesto permitió que Harry comenzara a explorar.

El ojiverde tocó con ambas manos las rodillas suaves para empezar a arrastrar sus manos hacia el norte, Hermione contenía la respiración manteniendo en ella cada movimiento que realizaba el azabache. El joven continuó hasta llegar al elástico donde las piernas se unían y era tapada por la prenda, Harry mete un dedo entre la pelvis y la prenda haciendo que la joven soltara su inhalación. Pudo sentir sus vellos públicos como también lo húmedo que se estaba encontrando aquella zona. Recorrió despacio hasta llegar al clítoris y dio un ronco gemido.

-Permíteme…-Harry se reacomodó y comenzó a bajar lentamente la braga de la joven.-Sacar esto.- Harry tenía en su mano la braga de la joven. La estruje en su mano y la inhala profundamente.- Hermione, huele delicioso..- Harry sin más decir termina de apoyar todo su peso en ella y le da otro beso longevo. Esta vez, mordiendo los labios de ella.

 _ **So with toothpaste kisses and lines**_

 _ **(y así con besos de pasta dental y líneas)**_

Harry la besaba apasionadamente mientras una de sus manos vagaba por el abdomen de ella, bajando hasta la zona descubierta y sin decir más toca, la zona húmeda, Hermione abre los ojos y reprime un grito excitado en los labios del ojiverde.

Nunca en su vida pensó hacer esto, menos con los efectos del alcohol. ¿Efectos del alcohol o descubrir que simplemente amaba a su mejor amiga y estaba a punto de hacerle el amor?

Tocó con poca habilidad y masajeó a Hermione haciendo que ésta se empezara a retorcer de la excitación. Comenzó haciendo círculos en el clítoris, luego jugaba con los labios sin adentrarse en ella, luego refregaba la palma de su mano en toda la zona, con un crescendo de presiones.

-Harry!.-Emitía la excitada joven.-Por favor házmelo…

-Hermione… ya te haré.- Dijo devorándola con los ojos.- Esto.- El pelinegro sin previo aviso metió un dedo rápidamente sobre ella haciendo que ésta gimiera.-Y esto.- Volvió a sacarlo.

El corazón de Harry latía a mil por hora, sintiendo las paredes húmedas del ser de Hermione. Comenzó a moverse, adentro y afuera, rozando el clítoris hinchado de la joven. La castaña gemia en la sala común, su mejor amigo estaba desvirgándola. Ella sintió dolor hasta que comenzó a disfrutarlo, y tomó el control mientras Harry solo se limitaba a dejar el dedo quieto, ella se movía al ritmo que quería.-Vamos a avanzar un tanto mas.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de lado. En aquel momento introdujo el dedo índice también haciendo que la joven gritara por las anchas del salón.

-¡Harry!.- Hermione desahogo un grito y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras lo único que podía hacer era sentir un torbellino de sensaciones en su parte baja. Su cerebro se había desconectado, tan solo sentía lo que Harry estaba causándole.- Harry… más fuerte.- El ojiverde no tardó en aumentar la velocidad mientras Hermione se movía sobre sus dedos empapados, desenfrenadamente. Decía cosas que ninguno podía entender, ambos comenzaban a sudar. Hermione se zafa y tira del pantalón del joven para desabrochar aquel estorboso botón.

 _ **Stay with me**_

 _ **(quédate conmigo)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stay with you**_

 _ **(me quedare contigo)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Doing things that lovers do**_

 _ **(haremos esas cosas que hacen los amantes)**_

Hermione comenzó a bajar la cremallera

Harry sostenía su firme erección mientras la frotaba a su ritmo, pensar en lo que había vivido con Hermione aquella ocasión era suficiente para que se viniera. Frotaba su mano fuertemente mientras su rostro fruncido y su boca en forma de "O" se agachaba sintiendo que se llegaba el fin.

Sentía como le pulsaba el ancho y rígido falo mientras masajeaba rápidamente su prepucio y el líquido pre seminal lubricaba más la mano. La respiración de Harry era rápida y en cada exhalación se podía escuchar su excitación, se arqueó, y sus piernas se separaron mientras se masturbaba firmemente.

Pensó en ella, la pensó completamente desnuda. Imaginó que aquello hubiera llegado a concluirse, pensó que su mano era la cavidad de su antigua amiga. La imaginó sobre él dejándose caer, cubriendo su extremidad con su mojada cavidad, gritando su nombre mientras sus mamas pequeñas daban brincos asincrónicos a los de ella. Su cabello revuelto, sus labios hinchados. Sus gemidos.

Movió su cadera haciendo que su erección se resbalara en su mano, aumento la velocidad y en movimientos desenfrenados, lleno de traspiración dijo su nombre en la vacía habitación.

-Hermione!.- abrió sus ojos de par en par para sentir el líquido caliente que se colaba entre la mano del agotado pelinegro.

 _ **What else to do**_

 _ **(¿qué otra cosa hacer?)**_

Mirando fijamente sus valijas Harry calmaba sus palpitaciones mientras pensaba que tan solo faltaban horas minutos y segundos para volver a verla.


End file.
